


An Unexpected Bond Between The Captains?

by Shun813Uki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Gen, Humor, Mentally unstable Toshiro, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Unexpected Surprises, Zaraki Mayuri and Byakuya are troublesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shun813Uki/pseuds/Shun813Uki
Summary: The captains are trapped in the meeting hall by a mysterious kido spell. Will they get along or will they fight against each other? Read to find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello there. This is my first story with many chapters and I hope you enjoy it. Before I forget, I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. They belong to Tite Kubo. :)

Usually, captains' meetings involve long boring lectures from Head Captain Yamamoto and captains getting tired of standing for more than 2 hours. One mid-morning, all captains were assigned to attend the captains meeting much like to their displeasure. The last one to arrive was Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Squad, and went to his respective position between Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of Twelfth Squad, and Shunsui Kyouraku, captain of Eighth Squad. There was no sign of the Head Captain in the meeting hall, just still silence. Zaraki broke the silence by grunting under his breath.

"When is the old man gonna show up?" he asked impatiently.

"Beats me. You know how Old Man Yama is," Shunsui replied with a lazy grin.

"Don't say that, Shunsui. He will come eventually," Jushiro reassured him.

"But you have to admit it. He could have fallen asleep on his way here."

"Now how could he possibly do that when he summoned us here? Surely there must be a reasonable explanation for his delay."

"Yeah! The most reasonable explanation is that he is old and sleeps literally anywhere."

"Oh, Shunsui…" Jushiro sighed.

"Y'kno he has a point, right?" Zaraki said.

"Honestly, the reason is not even valid!" Toshiro interjected impatiently. Byakuya, captain of the Sixth Squad, agreed with a nod.

"I agree with Captain Hitsugaya. There is no way the Head Captain can do such a ludicrous thing," Byakuya stated cooly.

"SO what do you suggest, princess?" Zaraki grinned widely.

"I suggest that I put you to eternal sleep in a slow painful way of calling me that!" Byakuya hissed coldly.

"Shut up you bafoons! Can't you see that just standing here arguing is a waste of time! And if the retarded man doesn't arrive in the next 5 minutes, I'll immediately walk out of the  
hall without any slight hesitation!" Mayuri interjected rudely. Soifon, captain of Second Squad, agreed with a nod while Byakuya and Zaraki glared at him with fury.

"Don't worry Captain Kurotsuchi. I'm sure he will arrive anytime soon," Unohana, captain of the Fourth Squad, asserted calmly. Several minutes have passed and there was still no sign of the Head Captain and Mayuri was fuming with rage.

"That does it! I'm leaving this place! The old man must have collapsed on his way!" Mayuri yelled as he made his way to the door. As he was able to reach the door, he felt shock flowing from his arm to the rest of his body making him convulse. He snatched his hand back and backed away from the door with a terrified look. Others stood there perplexed, not knowing what to say or do. Sajin Komamura, captain of Seventh Squad, was the first to recover from the shock and asked, "What just happened?"

"I got an electric shock, that's what!" Mayuri roared rudely.

"No. I meant the door. What was that force?"

"I don't know…" Jushiro voiced out everyone's thoughts.

"What?! How could you not know when you and that sugar daddy of yours are as old as the old man?" Mayuri yelled at his face pointing at Shunsui.

"Excuse me?!" Shunsui exclaimed but was ignored by everyone.

"Maybe it's just an error," Soifon said as she walked towards the door reaching the handle but gets shocked as a result. She backs away from it staring at it with disbelief.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Soifon howled. Toshiro's and Byakuya's eyes widened at what they had seen.

"Well, this is interesting," Zaraki spoke with a wide grin. This is truly one of the strangest meetings they have ever attended.


	2. Chapter 2

"Great. Now what?" Shunsui lifted his hat slightly to reveal his concerned eyes.

"We'll just have to find a different alternative," Unohana stated.

"Oh great thinking captain obvious!" Mayuri said sarcastically.

"Did you say something, Captain Kurotsuchi?" asked Unohana with a smile which gave everyone shivers. He gulped and remained silent, muttering something incoherent.

"Hah! Sucks to be you!" Zaraki laughed.

"Watch it Zaraki! Or you will be asking for a death wish!"

"Sounds like a deadly idea to me and that's my style," Zaraki grinned while griping his hilt of his zanpakutou.

"Need I remind you two that we are stuck here and sealed away by a strange kido spell," Byakuya reminded them.

"Don't interrupt us. Unless you wanna join the party, princess," Zaraki taunted him and smirked as he saw a shining blade pointing his nose.

"If you dare call me by that nickname, I will without a doubt tear you into shreds and feed you to the dogs Captain Zaraki," Byakuya threatened, with a cold stare. Zaraki laughed hysterically.

"Finally! I've always wanted to have a battle with you. Fighting the proud princess and the toilet head psycho will make my day!"

"Hmph. Only barbarians like you do not know how to be civilized," stated Mayuri, folding his arms across his chest.

"Says the person who has been insulting other people just a few minutes ago,"

"That's enough!" the three turned their heads to stare at Jushiro. He sighed.

"Look, I know you three have matters to deal with, but can we focus on the situation at hand and find a way to get out of this place?" he reminded them calmly. Byakuya sheathed his zanpakuto as Zaraki and Mayuri replied with a 'tsk'. Jushiro smiled and turned to the rest of the captains present.

"Great! Now that's settled with. Does anyone have a suggestion for breaking down the kido spell?" Jushiro saw Soifon raising her hand.

"I could try using Shunko,"she suggested. He nodded as she braced herself to perform Shunko.

"SHUNKO!" a wave of bright light surrounded her as she headed straight to the door in order to punch a hole. Unfortunately, things didn't go as well as it should have. She was repelled by a strong electric shock from the red shield surrounding the door. Soifon fell on her knees and grunted at the overwhelming pain on her left arm. The others ran to her side and she was supported by Komamura.

"Well that didn't work," said Toshiro. The other captains tried to breakdown the shield but ended up as a futile attempt. They all sat down exhausted and out of breath. It has been 2 hours since they came to the meeting hall and nothing seemed to progress…other than their stomachs. Shunsui laid on his back and started humming. Soifon was not pleased with that.

"What are you humming for?!"she snapped angrily.

"Hmm? Oh! I just feel like it," he replied with a lazy grin.

"Right now is not the time to be lazing around! Get your ass up and come up with solutions!"

"And why can't you?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Because I got an electric shock TWICE which has made me exhausted and you have done absolutely NOTHING to help us with the situation!" she fumed angrily.

"Actually, he has been helping us while you were unconscious from that electric shock," Jushiro pointed out gently. Soifon blushed and muttered words of apology to Shunsui.

"Apology accepted!" Shunsui beamed with a smile.

"So, what do we do in the mean time?" asked Komamura.

"Nothing. There's nothing we can do," replied Byakuya.

"Who else is feeling hungry? Raise your hand if you are," stated Unohana. Most of the captains raised their hands except Toshiro and Byakuya.

"I'm not that hungry," said Toshiro but a loud growl from his stomach exposed him making him blush.

"Ohhh! Someone's tummy is complaining," Zaraki teased him.

"SHUT UP!"

"Now, now. Stop teasing him Captain Zaraki," said Jushiro.

"Oh come on, Juu-chan. Your stomach sounded angrier than Toshiro's," remarked Shunsui with a smug grin. Jushiro blushed.

"You don't need to broadcast it to everyone. Besides yours was worse than mine," he retorted.

"Nah, yours takes the cake," at the mention of cake, Jushiro's stomach decides to announce its presence with a loud growl making him red.

"Shunsui! Don't mention about food in my condition!" retorted Jushiro as he rubs his growling belly.

"You just voiced out my thoughts," stated Byakuya with his hands on his belly.

"Hmm? I wonder whether the Head Captain is responsible for making that strange kido since he is not here," commented Komamura which made everyone think for a moment.

"I wonder where he is right now?" Unohana pondered her thoughts aloud with her hand rubbing her rumbling stomach.

At Yamamoto's office:

Head Captain Yamamoto is sitting at his desk drinking green tea with his lieutenant Sasakibe. He looks up from his tea to his lieutenant with a questioning look.

"Lieutenant, do you feel that something is odd?" questioned Yamamoto.

"No Sir. Why if I may ask?" replied Sasakibe with a confused look.

"It's just that…I feel like those two have gotten themselves into some kind of trouble."

"You must be worrying too much Head Captain. They are able to take care of themselves. And since there aren't any meeting to be planned, you can use this time to relax," Sasakibe reassured him.

Yamamoto sighed," I guess you're right. But I think of Shunsui and Jushiro as my sons and I feel like like an old worrying parent."

"Umm, Sir… you are old," remarked Sasakibe gently. Yamamoto opened his right eye and glared at him.

"Don't ruin the moment," he retorted to Sasakibe.

"Yes, Sir! My apologies," he gulped. They drank their tea in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope your enjoying the story and if there are any mistakes, please point them out. So can you guess who trapped the captains?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright! Moving on to chapter 3! Finally! OK the culprit or culprits will be revealed very soon! Enjoy ;D

"Well, the fact that the old man isn't here proves that he's the one who trapped us here with that kido spell," Toshiro spoke firmly.

"Or he could be ONE of the people who trapped us in here," stated Shunsui with a serious tone.

"What?! Who else could think of trapping us in a meeting hall of all places?!" exclaimed Soifon.

"Aizen," responded Byakuya as if it was the most obvious thing to think of.

"And you make it sound as if we could have ended up somewhere else or even worse," mentioned Shunsui raising an eyebrow at Soifon.

"Well of course!" she roared, "We're captains! We're the main targets! We could have been sealed away in a bizarre place not in this hall and with the rest of the captains moreover!"

"…OK you're not making any sense," admitted Jushiro. Soifon shot daggers at him as he raised his hand in defeat.

"Ok, Ok. I know you're grumpy but it won't solve any kind of problem…" he paused and looked out the window as he continued, "…and we have been here for a long while."

"Of course we have! And it's that retarded old man's fault for summoning us in the first place!" Mayuri interjected with a distasteful frown. "And I had to be stuck with you of all people!" he pointed at Zaraki.

"You think I'm happy with that? I'd rather spend my time fightin' battles with people who interest me… and I could've easily challenged you to a fight IF I WAS interested in you toilet head," Zaraki admitted with a sadistic grin.

"Hmph. There's no way I would engage to do something barbaric with you who has bells for brains," Mayuri waved his hand at Zaraki with distaste.

"HEY! Don't insult my bells, toilet head!" Zaraki pointed at his bells on his head, " These things aren't that easy to put on my hair and it takes hours of hard work!"

"You work hard? Considering your narrow mindedness and laziness, I assumed that you wouldn't even know what that means and that sleeping and having a small mind are the only things you work on, Mr. Tinker Bell."

"Say what?" Zaraki snarled coldly.

"Must I remind you two that this is neither the time nor the place to argue with each other," Byakuya insisted firmly.

"Why do you always interrupt my affairs. It's none of ya business so why don't ya have a little tea party with ya sister, princess," retorted Zaraki. Byakuya scowled, reaching for the hilt of his zanpakutou, but paused as he felt a hand withholding his actions. He turned to stare into Jushiro's concerned hazel brown eyes. He hesitated for a moment but eventually let his hand fall to his side and muttered a word of apology to Jushiro.

"It's alright, Byakuya. I understand that you were trying to defend your pride but it shouldn't be in a place like this," Jushiro affirmed him with a gentle smile.

"And as for you two, try to cooperate with each other or else the next time won't be as easy as this one," added Unohana with her signature smile that could give everyone nightmares. Zaraki and Mayuri glared at each other before they joined the other captains. A one hour has passed and they were still in the meeting hall and some of the captains were starting to lose their sanity. Starting with the least expected, Byakuya Kuchiki. He grabbed his sheathed zanpakutou and stared at it for a few moments imagining it as a long beef kebab. His mouth started to water as he brought it to his lips nibbling on it but did not notice several pairs of shocked eyes staring intently at him.

"I think he's losing it," commented Toshiro after recovering from the shock.

" He already lost it when he first became the princess of the elite slackers of the noble clans," added Zaraki.

"Now, now. Don't be like that," Shunsui waved his hand dismissively, "Sure he was an arrogant brat when he was a child but that doesn't mean that he's insane."

"That's true. And he wasn't a brat, Shunsui. He was a bit of a handful but he was such a baby that it made him look adorable. Good times," Jushiro spoke in awe with a smile.

"…sometimes I really wonder how you two became best friends considering your differences especially in contrasts," Toshiro deadpanned.

"Your guess is as good as mine," admitted Soifon and Zaraki in the same tone. Zaraki turned to stare at the Captain of the Sixth Squad who is still nibbling on his zanpakutou. The other four captains soon followed his action and Jushiro's face twisted into a look of concern.

"Maybe you should snap him out of his daydream?"

"More like a food dream," snorted Shunsui.

"He seems fine. Losing his sanity is not a big deal," Zaraki responded only to receive a death glare from the Captain of the Thirteenth squad. He rolled his eyes as he stood up with a groan. He squatted besides the clan head grabbing his shoulders and shook him violently.

"HEY IDIOT PRINCESS, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Byakuya blinked and looked around the room with confused eyes and then turned to face Zaraki.

"What happened?"

"Well, you were 'bout to digest your weapon thinkin' that it was some kind of food you were craving," Zaraki pointed at Byakuya's salivary zanpakutou. Byakuya blushed and wiped it off with his haori sleeve.

"Never speak of this again," he glared at everyone who witnessed his bizarre action.

"Wait a minute…has anyone seen captain Komamura and captain Kurotsuchi?" questioned Toshiro. Everyone shrugged, looking around the room. But they hear munching sounds indicating that someone's eating. They all stared at the chair where the head Captain usually seats and approach it quietly following the munching sound. Soon after they found those two holding two packets of beef jerky each. There's a pregnant silence where you can almost hear a pin drop. It was soon broken by an angry Clan Head.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" he yelled at them, surprising everyone that he of all people would blow a fuse in this situation. Komamura smiled nervously.

"W-What do you mean captain Kuchiki?" he stammered looking innocent. Before Byakuya could respond Soifon cut him off asking, "THAT! That's what he meant!" she pointed at the packet.

"I can't believe you would do this, captain Komamura. Of all people. You kept that from us so that you could have more to yourself and let the rest of us starve," told Jushiro with a mournful expression.

"And you chose to eat it with Mayuri, of all people!" added Shunsui with a hurtful look.

"N-nnoo. This is not what it looks li-" Mayuri was cut off by Zaraki.

"Well I know what it looks like. It looks like those things are good enough to eat and I see myself eating 'em!" Zaraki grabbed the two packets from them and flash stepped from where they were.

"HEY! COME BACK WITH THAT BEEF JERKY!" shouted Toshiro as he flash stepped after Zaraki.

"I have been craving beef for more than 2 hours. Captain Komamura had them the whole time and I don't even get a piece! SUCH INSOLENCE!" Byakuya fumed as he flash stepped towards the duo fighting over the snack. Shunsui sighed.

"Oh well. There's nothing we can do, right Ju-chan?" there was no response. Shunsui turned to see that he was not beside him and that he was all alone. He looked back at the chaos to see that everyone else had joined the tag of war.

"….HEYYY! wait for MEE!" Shunsui soon joined the tag of war. There were two teams; Mayuri, Komamura, Zaraki, Soifon and Jushiro, Shunsui, Byakuya, Toshiro.

"Come on, Shunsui! Pull harder!" cried Jushiro from behind him.

"I know that!" Shunsui shouted back as he tried to pull harder, " I can feel your stomach growling on my back."

"And I can Feel yours under my hands," retorted Jushiro helping Shunsui pull the packet from Zaraki's grip whereas Byakuya and Toshiro were pulling from another angle. It continued for a while until a voice made them freeze. They all turned to the direction of the chair and on the left was Unohana…with her hair falling freely on her back and soldiers. Her calm serene presence was replaced with a silent dark deadly violent presence which made everyone shudder in fear.

"All of you are acting like naughty kids which makes my skin crawl," she stated coolly yet frightening at the same time. Her narrowed eyes didn't make any situation better. Both groups gulped and huddled as close to each other as possible. Unohana took a few steps forward but the group stepped back.

"Well, I do feel hungry just like you. But…I want something more than meat, or should I say with the meat," Jushiro and Shunsui didn't like the sound of that since they knew what was coming.

"I want…meat and blood. Blood to drink. And you guys seem perfect to me and you'll be able to satisfy me," she smiled menacingly, licking her lips.

Zaraki emerged from the group and grinned menacingly as well, "Well, well, well. Looks like I'm gonna have fun fightin' ya coz I ain't gonna give up my body so easily."

"What do you think you're doing Zaraki?!" cried Soifon.

"Interesting. Very well then. I shall accept your challenge and you'll be the first one to satisfy me," she claimed as she reached for her zanpakutou and Zaraki did the same. They're in their battle stances preparing to fight. Before they could start the battle, a cracking sound breaks the silence and they turn their attention to the door. The shield was cracking! It then disintegrated into tiny pieces leaving the door unguarded. The door suddenly opened making the captains' eyes widen with shock revealing something they never expected…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ohhh a cliffhanger! Sorry about that guys ^_^ I'm working on chapter 4 and it will reveal the culprit or culprits ;) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back! Chapter 4 is here and ready to be read. Enjoy!

Every captain froze in their positions as they saw very familiar faces. One was wearing a green coat and had short blond hair with a green stripped hat on his head covering his eyes. The other had dark purple hair wearing an orange top and black tights matching her tanned skin and golden eyes.

"What the…?" Jushiro and Shunsui dumbfounded in unison.

"LADY YORUICHI!" exclaimed Soifon shoving Mayuri aside as she ran towards Yoruichi and bowed to her.

"I wasn't expecting your sudden arrival. I apologise for not preparing anything for your visit, Lady Yoruichi," she informed her. Yoruichi waved off her apology.

"At ease, Soifon. And don't worry about it. You couldn't have done it while you were locked in here," Yoruichi assured her casually and placed a hand on the midget's shoulder making her blush.

"Ummm…you know that I'm still here, right Soifon?" remarked Urahara but was ignored by both females.

"Urahara Kisuke!" Mayuri growled at him.

"Hey there, Mayuri! Long time no see!" beamed Urahara.

"Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihoin. What are you doing here?" demanded Unohana with a scowl.

"Ahh…captain Unohana. It's nice to see you…errh…doing well?" replied Kisuke as he looked between her and Zaraki with a confused look.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE DOIN' WELL, HAT N' CLOGS?!" Zaraki spat.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy Zaraki. You should at least thank us for unlocking the door from my kido spell," Kisuke lifted his hat slightly to reveal his right eye.

"Wait, what do you mean your kido spell? So you're the one who locked us in with your spell?" a perplexed Komamura asked. Kisuke nodded.

"Explain yourself, " insisted Byakuya.

"Well, as you have all experienced my spell, I wanted to create another type of shield that can withstand any kind of power. So I came up with an idea to use a combination of my zanpakutou's power and a few hado spells, no. 4 and 63 to be specific."

"Wasn't that dangerous?!" Jushiro inquired.

"And why did you use us as your test monkeys in your little experiment? It was supposed to be Mayuri's job," Komamura said pointing at the toilet head.

"HEY! Don't act as if I'm not here, wolf face," Mayuri retorted but was ignored.

"And when did you activate your spell?" Byakuya asked arching an eyebrow at them.

"Actually, Kisuke and I came this morning and concealed our spiritual pressure and appearance in order for it to work, thanks to his inventions. And sometime later, we saw all of you entering the meeting hall and decided to test it on you," Yoruichi explained for Kisuke without his acknowledgement.

"Tsk. As if he could do better than I can. I could have invented something far more advanced than your childish shenanigans you call inventions," Mayuri retorted with a sneer.

"Ohh, so you think so. Considering that I'm your superior in terms of mostly intelligence," Kisuke reminded with a casual smirk. A vein popped on Mayuri's head.

"Why you…?!" Mayuri growled and curled his hands into fists.

"Well. As long as that kido spell is broken, there's no point in arguing about it. Even though he used us in the most unthinkable way possible, we cannot undo what has been done," Toshiro said cooly.

"…Have ya been hangin' around the old man coz you're startin' to sound like him," Zaraki commented.

"But captain Hitsugaya has a point. Since this problem is solved, we can now return to our barracks and continue with our activities," Jushiro agreed with a gentle smile.

"…really? That's it. I thought you were all gonna kill me for using you or something," Kisuke mentioned. Toshiro shook his head as Byakuya responded, "It would be a waste of time and breath killing you since you've done worse before and for now, you're not worth it."

"Ouch! Way to go hurting a man's pride, captain Kuchiki," Kisuke spoke putting a hand on his chest mockingly.

"How about we celebrate with a toast afterwards, huh?" Shunsui beamed with a bright smile. He placed an arm around Jushiro and dragged him to the door.

"I prefer to celebrate with a good fight. It might be fun with you," Zaraki glanced at the fourth captain.

"I couldn't agree with you more. But we'll take this some other time when it is more convenient," Unohana told him quietly yet calmly. Zaraki smirked at that statement. Toshiro watched the other captains exit the hall and released a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least this nightmare is finally over," he muttered to himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kisuke staring at him smiling.

"Yeah! Your nightmare is not yet over and neither is reality," Kisuke said mockingly. Toshiro gave him an inquisitive look.

"What do you mean my nightmare? This is reality," Toshiro insisted.

"Not exactly true. I wouldn't be here if this was real," his tone became serious.

"What are you talking abou- " Toshiro was cut off a whisper of a spell from Kisuke releasing a white lightning from his fingers. Toshiro felt an electric wave throughout his body making him convulse and collapse on the floor. He heard footsteps approaching him and turned his head to see Kisuke staring down at him with cold eyes.

"Sorry it had to end up like this," the blond headed said quietly as he raised his glowing hand to deliver the final blow to the white haired captain. Beads of sweat flowed down his tense face as life flashed before his eyes by seeing a flash of bright light. Toshiro snapped his eyes wide open screaming and panting hard with sweat rolling down his face. He sat up and saw a concerned face with chocolate brown eyes staring at him.

"Toshiro. Are you alright?"Jushiro asked kneeling beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He took a few more minutes to compose himself enough to reply properly. He nodded and Jushiro released a sigh of relief.

"Funny, I had a strange dream. I dreamt that all the captains and I got trapped in the meeting hall. Not only that but also captain Kuchiki was munching on his zanpakutou thinking that it was meat and that captain Unohana wanted to kill and eat us alive. The strangest thing is that Kisuke and Yoruichi were the ones who were responsible," Toshiro told him with a thoughtful look.

"Umm…I'm not sure what to say about the rest of the dream but I'm certain of one thing," Jushiro said.

"And what might that be?"

"We are really trapped in the meeting hall with the rest of the captains," he replied smiling nervously.

"For 4 hours and you have slept for only 2 hours," Shunsui added from the other side of the hall. Toshiro remained silent as he scanned the wide room to see the rest of the captains and the door with the red shield. After regaining his senses, whatever he did must have made Jushiro look at him with sympathy as he felt his blood boil and started fuming with rage.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING MEEE?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, looks like the culprits have been revealed…in Toshiro's dream XD Poor Toshiro. I bet you were not expecting that plot twist. Anyways, the real culprits will be revealed that's for sure. I'll update the next chapter within a few days hopefully ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back just like I said! I'm so sorry for the late update. I have been so busy over the past few weeks that I barely had time to edit this chapter. But don't worry, chapter 5 is here ready to be read. :D There might be a slight OOCness

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Toshiro cursed repeatedly while banging his head on the wall. The rest of the captains stared at the little prodigy with pity except Mayuri.

"How long is he gonna keep doing that? He's been at it for a while," Shunsui whispered to Jushiro. He shrugged.

"I don't know. There's nothing we could do but let him blow out some steam." Jushiro smiled in awe at the sight, "But I have to admit he does look cute when he looks angry."

Shunsui sighed, "You and your fondness of children will never change. But I am concerned." Jushiro arched an eyebrow at him with a questioning look.

"About what? Toshiro banging his head or the fight that's going on now?" Jushiro pointed at the group of captains in the middle of the hall. Shunsui released a tired sigh.

"Both," he groaned.

As they stand aside with some sanity left in them, they watch their fellow captains arguing and throwing insults at each other. The two old friends exchanged glances and sighed as they heard Mayuri yelling at Zaraki.

"YOU SERIOUSLY NEED TO WORK ON YOUR AIM! YOU ALMOST CUT ME IN HALF WHILE YOU WERE TRYING TO BREAKDOWN THAT DOOR, YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!" Mayuri howled pointing at the eleventh captain's face.

"Tsk. You're in my way. So it was basically your fault that you almost got yourself killed, toilet head," Zaraki said nonchalantly. Mayuri growled.

"I don't like repeating myself so I'm going to say this one last time. This is neither the time nor the place to bicker over minor issues which can be handled for another time. Right now, we need to focus on the main issue at hand," Byakuya reminded them calmly. Zaraki grunted as he turned to look at the black haired noble.

"There y'go again interrupting my affairs. Quit sticking your long nose into my problems. IT'S NONE OF YA FREAKING BUSINESS, PRINCESS!" Zaraki barked at the noble's face. Byakuya's eye slightly twitch.

"If you dare use that name again, I can guarantee you that you will not be spared once we are out of this hall," Byakuya warned him coldly.

"Ohhhh! How scary! Being killed by a PRINCESS is my worst nightmare," Zaraki taunted with a smug grin. Before any of them could speak, the second captain cut them off by her outburst.

"WILL YOU ALL STOP IT?! This isn't helping the situation at all! You fools are in fact making it worse by yelling your lungs out!" Soi fon barked at the three of them which didn't help the situation either.

"And what do you think you have been doing to us just now? You're also yelling your lungs out at us. You sure do have a loud voice for a midget," Zaraki snickered.

"What was that, captain Zaraki?" Soi fon growled at him.

"And I hope your reference to fools couldn't have included me, captain Soi fon," Byakuya hissed with cold icy stare which resembled death itself. There was a dark and heavy aura among the four captains which matched with their death glares. Soi fon unsheathed her zanpakutou and muttered its' command. The process was interrupted by a hand on her blade preventing the sword to transform. She turned to see someone whom she did not expect.

"Withdraw you actions, captain Soi Fon," Komamura said firmly with his hand still gripping her blade. She hesitated but did as she was told and sheathed her zanpakutou. The wolf captain eyed the other three captains.

"The same goes for you three. You should learn to cooperate with each other no matter what the circumstances are," Komamura warned them firmly. The three glared at each other one last time and then kept their distances. Komamura slightly relaxed. Jushiro walked up to him and placed his hand on the other captain's shoulder.

"Thank you so much for intervening with their bickering. It was about to become a sticky situation which we didn't want to deal with now," Jushiro whispered with a relief smile. Komamura smiled back.

"It was no problem, captain Ukitake. It had to be stopped eventually," he stated.

"That's true," Shunsui chuckled.

"Now what? We've been here for a freakin' long time and nothin' seems to work to even crack that thing," Zaraki grunted while pointing at the red shield covering the door.

"Hmmm…It is an interesting phenomenon. If only I could figure out how to function it and its' source of power," Mayuri spoke with gleam in his eyes while staring at the shielded door.

"I thought you were not interested in it since it shocked you before," Soi fon deadpanned.

"I was caught off guard but I never said that I wasn't interested in it," Mayuri responded grinning widely.

Soi fon rolled her eyes with a scowl on her face. The short white haired prodigy suddenly stopped banging his head with his eyes wide open which made every captain turn their attention to him. The prodigy could not be bothered by their stares and continued to stand in the same position with his forehead on the wall. His lips twitched slowly and gradually into a wide creepy smile.

"That's it. I see the problem," Toshiro voiced out his thoughts in a low tone.

"What could be the problem, captain Hitsugaya?" Unohana asked.

"Yes. It has been right in front of us this whole time. How could we have not figured it out," Toshiro mumbled more to himself than to his colleagues but it was somehow still audible to some of the captains.

"What is it, Toshiro?" Jushiro asked forgetting the formalities and frowned when Toshiro didn't bother to correct him.

"Spit it ou- " Mayuri was cut off by a strange sight that was in front of him.

Toshiro lifted himself from the wall and turned to face his fellow captains. The face he made most of the captains flinch and not in a good way. His face was shining brightly making him look innocent with a blush and sweet smile on his face. He looked like a happy child who was given free candy.

"The problem is us," he responded in a sweet tone.

"US?!" they all chorused.

"Yes. Us. This happened because of us. We are all supposed to be connected by one powerful force," Toshiro replied with an innocent smile.

"And what might that force be?" Byakuya questioned him curiously.

"THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!" Toshiro emphasized the word friendship slightly louder. The captain stared at the white haired prodigy dumbfounded no longer recognizing the tenth captain standing before them. It was silent in the hall as they tried to absorb what's happening now. Zaraki laughed breaking the silence as he approached the little prodigy.

"You are one jokester, y'know that boy," Zaraki said while wiping tears in his eyes. Toshiro tilted his head.

"What's so funny? Does someone need a hug?" Toshiro said with his arms wide open and walked towards the eleventh captain with a smile. All the colours drain from Zaraki's face as he watched Toshiro approaching him. He takes a step back but couldn't manage to flash step before Toshiro wrapped his hands around him and squeezing him making him gasp for air with his skin deathly pale. The rest of the captains stood there watching the scene perplexed and shocked.

"Oh my! What happened to Toshiro?" Jushiro asked with utter shock in his eyes. His partner shrugged.

"Beats me. Maybe banging his head and his nightmare must have damaged his mentality," Shunsui simply replied.

"Of course. I could understand his pain due to the fact that Urahara was in his dream. If I had to admit it, he's taking this pretty well. I would have done worse," Soi fon admitted with disgust at the thought of the blond scientist.

"For once we see eye to eye when it comes to that idiot," Mayuri said feeling the same way as Soi fon did.

"URHARA KISUKEE!" Mayuri and Soi fon thought with detest and annoyance.

At Urahara Shop:

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOOOO!" a blond man in a green cloak sneezed loudly while he was arranging his boxes outside his shop.

"That was pretty loud. Are you really fine?" a black cat asked with a questioning look on its face. Urahara waved his hands in dismay.

"Yes, yes Yoruichi. I'm doing fine. I was just a couple of sneezes nothing life threatening," he reassured her with his usual casual grin. Tessai came out of the shop carrying a box and glanced at his friend.

"Don't be too sure, Kisuke. I heard that whenever someone sneezes three times it means that some people may be talking bad stuff about that particular person. It appears that you are a victim in this case," Tessai mentioned with a straight face.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Tessai. It's obvious that a cute lady is talking about a dazzling handsome shopkeeper who happens to be me!" Urahara emphasized by raising his thumbs towards his face. Tessai and Yoruichi sweat dropped at his statement as they thought of the obvious people who would talk behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that wraps up for this chapter! Poor Toshiro is going through a mental breakdown. I wonder how the rest of the captains will survive. And Urahara is not responsible for trapping them in the meeting hall?! I hope you enjoyed it and fear not chapter six is in progress. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More characters are coming on board. =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I’m so sorry for taking this long to update this chapter. I was busy editing my ideas and I needed more inspiration for this chapter. I hope I get to finish this story as soon as possible. I would like to thank you all for your support and for reading this story. Anyways I hope you enjoy :)

“Ugh! This is soo frustrating!” an annoyed female voice broke the silence amidst the overwhelming darkness that obscured their sight.

“Which part? The part that it is extremely dark or the part that we’re trapped in an underground sewer?” an equally annoyed male voice asked the female Shinigami.

“Both! Both are equally bad!” she exclaimed, “Just so you know, this happens to be your fault, Renji.”

“What do ya mean it’s my fault?!” the said Shinigami gasped, “It was your so called _spectacular_ idea that that got us into this mess in the first place, Rangiku.”

“Huh? Quit blaming me for your actions. You’re the one who suggested that we use the underground sewer since it was the safest place,” the busty blond lieutenant accused him, “For what reason? I have no single clue.”

“She does have a point though,” another female voice added, “Just accept your fears and face them, Renji.”

“Quit defending her Rukia!” Renji retorted. “And in case ya hadn’t noticed, ya vouched for her idea and gave me a stink eye when I was about to object. By the way, I don’t have any fears. Not afraid of anything.”

“Typical male attitude. Everyone has to be scared of something in their lives,” Rukia deadpanned, rolling her eyes in the darkness.

“Guuyyys! Can we all get along and focus on this current situation we are having,” Rangiku interjected before things got heated.

“BUT YOU STARTED IT!” Renji and Rukia yelled in unison.

The tenth lieutenant sighed in defeat refusing to continue to say anything else. The sound of footsteps was all that could be perceived by their ears and pitch darkness by the eyes. Moments turned to seconds which turned to minutes and finally hours passed by with nothing happening aside from walking around the underground sewer. Their journey came to a literal end when the redhead lieutenant collided painfully with a wall and felt more pressure on his nose due to the added weight pressed on his back.

With a groan, he pushed himself from the wall tending to rub his throbbing his nose. He winced in pain stinging the bone. It’s so had to see anything in this darkness, he thought to himself.

“Hey, what’s the problem? Why did we stop?” Rangiku asked while grimacing at the sting flowing through her toes.

“Yeah, Renji. Are you okay? And I’m sorry for stepping on you, Rangiku,” Rukia apologized.

“No worries,” the said woman reassured the petite Kuchiki before continuing her previous question, “So Renji. Got hit by a wall or something? Because you sound like you’re in a lot of pain.”

Renji grunted, “Yeah, you could say that. It seems like we’ve reached a dead end.”

Rukia, taking careful steps with caution, managed to reach Renji’s right side and examined the wall with her hands, “He’s right. It is a dead end. There’s no way through.”

“Oh maann! Now what do we do?” the busty blond moaned. Renji’s smirk was hidden in the blackness of the sewer.

“There’s only one-way outta this. I’ll blast this stupid wall with my Kido,” Renji made stance ready to fire a Kido but was cut off by a command.

“Hado no. 31, Shakkohou!” A red bright light was shot blasting a huge hole on the wall. Standing aside shell-shocked, the sixth squad lieutenant stared at the petite Shinigami who wore a proud smile on her face. Thankfully there was some light coming from the other side bright enough to make out her distinctive features. Rangiku made her way to the black haired Shinigami and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

“Great thinking Rukia! You just solved our problems and found a way out of this crap!” Rangiku exclaimed happily releasing her and patting her shoulder.

“O-Oh thank you. It was nothing,” Rukia said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head but flinched at the sudden outburst.

“YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE BLASTED A HOLE ON ME INSTEAD!” Renji yelled at her with veins popping on his forehead.

“I think you’re the idiot for not thanking me in the first place!” Rukia retorted and turned to face the tall man with her hands on her hips, “And besides, your Kido skills need way more than a little work.”

“Oh really? Well then your crappy drawings need more work than you thi-,” he was cut off by a tiny fist plunged into his stomach. He supported himself on his knees groaning in agony with his arms wrapped around the affected area.

“Don’t talk dirty about someone else’s hard work,” she stated with her arms crossed on her tiny chest. Rangiku chuckled silently watching the scene. She turned her attention to the damage before them and suddenly could not move from where she was standing. Her light blue eyes widened with shock and confusion at what she saw on the other side.

“Ah guys. Now is not the right time to bicker,” she warned them in a hushed tone. “If you know what’s good for you, look over there.”

They turned their attention to the tenth squad lieutenant pointing at the hole Rukia made earlier and paled a shade or two especially Renji. From their perspective, there was a tall room with small lights attached to the maroon wall on the left and on the right. In the middle of the room was a group of people wearing similar uniform as they were but wore something white on top of it, indicating that they were of a higher rank. The group stared back at the trio, some were equally shocked, a few did not care and only one was happy.

“We’re doomed…” Rangiku finally said while Rukia nodded in agreement and Renji gulped nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! As you can see, the trio ended up in an unexpected place. I have started working on the next chapter and I hope I can finish it faster than now. Let me know what you think. :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Initially this was supposed to be a one shot but I decided to make a few more chapters to complete the story. I hope you enjoyed and reviews are always welcome :)


End file.
